poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark (Full Movie) is an another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It wiil appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with'' Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games '' in the near future. Plot Starlight Glimmer returns to take revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends for ruining her utopian society. To do this, she alters Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell so it allows her to travel back in time to the point Rainbow Dash performed her first Sonic Rainboom, which allowed her friends to obtain their cutie marks at the same time. Twilight and Spike follow after her, but fail to stop her from sabotaging the race. The two return to the present to find that Equestria is at war with King Sombra, yet the Cutie Map remains and grants Twilight and Spike access to reuse Star Swirl's spell. They fail to stop Starlight a second time, and return to another future ruled by Queen Chrysalis. Twilight and Spike become trapped in a time loop as they repeatedly fail to stop Starlight from altering the past, which creates progressively worse versions of Equestria dominated by other villains such as Nightmare Moon, Lord Tirek, Discord and the Flim Flam brothers. Finally, they forcibly take Starlight with them to show how her actions are ravaging Equestria. Starlight refuses to believe them and shows them her own childhood, revealing that she was separated from her friend Sunburst the day he earned his cutie mark and left to study at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Understanding Starlight's fear of losing friends because of their talents, Twilight convinces her to give friendship another chance, and they return to the unaltered present together. After deliberating with her friends, Twilight decides to take Starlight on as her student and accept her as one of their friends. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee and Dr. Facilier are guest starring in this film. * Dr. Facilier will be working with Starlight Glimmer until her redemption in this film. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. *Starlight Glimmer became a new member of Thomas' Adventures Team in the end. *76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead. *''My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1'' and 2'' along with the rest of the Season 5 episodes first broadcast in the US in 2015, the same year Both ''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins and Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure were released on DVD and Thomas & Friends: Season 19 first broadcast in the UK. Category:Time-Travel Projects Category:Sonic876 Category:76859Thomas Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers